New Years Eve
by My Ships
Summary: New Years Eve. Will Nancy and Frank act like friends or will they get a little romantic? Whatever happens, there will be fluff/awkwardness.


**Please comment/PM me and tell me what you liked about it and what I can improve.**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated :)**

**If y'all have any fanfic requests, please PM me or, if you don't have an account, you can write a review on one my stories, including this one, and give me the prompt that you would like me to fulfill through there. As long as it isn't Rated M and it doesn't have too much cussing in it (or if it doesn't have to have cussing in it at all) I will GLADLY write it for you - as long as you review it ;)**

* * *

"I'll take it from here, Mrs. Hardy." Nancy told the Hardy boy's mother who was washing the dishes.

"Ah. Thank you, dear. It'll be good to take a break. Remember though, you're always welcome to call me Laura." the older woman smiled upon Nancy.

"I'm sorry... Laura... it's a habit."

"No worries."

"Now why don't you go hang out with my dad, Joe, Frank, Fenton, and Aunt Gertrude? It's New Years Eve after all. I'm sure you'd like to spend the last-minute of this year and the first minute of next year with Fenton." Nancy suggested.

Laura had walked out of the kitchen and Nancy had started washing the dishes. Luckily there was a sponge and she didn't have to wash them with her hands - seeing as how there were no gloves.

After five minutes had passed by, Nancy heard somebody come up behind her.

Nancy turned backward and jumped in surprise. It was Frank Hardy!

Nancy dropped a wine glass.

"Oops!" Nancy exclaimed as she started walking to get a broom.

"Here, I'll get it." Frank offered. Soon the glass shards were cleaned up and thrown away. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Nan. If I had known that I would have..." he stopped.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know why I got so startled - that usually doesn't happen." Nancy stammered as she untucked the hair from behind her right ear, covering her reddened face from Frank.

She didn't know what had gotten into her. Sure they had had their special moments that they would never speak of to anyone - not even each other. And sure Frank was tall, dark, and handsome... But why would that effect her tonight of all nights? Why not the other nights where they were alone together? It wasn't making any sense to her.

Nancy decided to dismiss her thoughts by telling herself that they were just silly feelings that didn't mean anything special. She was probably just tired because it was 11:50pm at the time.

She started cleaning the dishes yet again. As she started, some water sprayed up and soaked part of her shirt.

While Nancy tried to ignore it, Frank laughed. "That wasn't that funny." Nancy murmured, looking at Frank out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, you're right - I'm sorry. That was an inappropriate time to laugh."

It was Nancy's turn to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Frank asked.

"You." Nancy replied, turning around with her back to the sink.

"Why am I 'so funny'?" Frank asked, taking a step closer.

"I don't know. It's just... the way you sounded like you felt all guilty - it was actually kinda, _cute_."

Frank turned around to look at the clock on the microwave.

"We have five more minutes." Frank said.

Nancy, being oblivious to the fact that he had checked the clock and not paying attention to the time, asked, "Until what?"

"Until midnight." Frank answered.

"Oh, then I better finish the dishes up before it's time so we can go out and join the rest of the family."

Before Nancy could turn around, Frank grabbed her arm. "I've never had a kiss on New Years. Have you?" he asked her, quietly.

"No. I've always been on a case or Ned's visiting family somewhere else so I can't spend New Years Eve with Ned. How come you and Callie haven't kissed on New Years?"

"Same as you. I'm always on cases or she's visiting her family away from Bayport. It's been a dream of mine to kiss the person that I love on New Years before I'm twenty. One of my favorite numbers is eight - the other being four. I didn't have a girlfriend when I was four, eight, or fourteen. Now that I'm eighteen I want to kiss somebody on New Years - somebody that I love." Frank stated.

"What about Callie?" Nancy asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't have a case, but she's visiting family. I wanted to spend New Years with my family - it wouldn't be the same without at least one of them. Knowing Joe, he wouldn't go to Callie's house because he'd say that it's too uncomfortable. I was thinking about going, but when I heard that you and your father were coming to Bayport I decided against it - in less than a minute." Frank rubbed the back off his neck, not quite sure why he was telling her this.

All of a sudden they heard the countdown.

TEN.

NINE.

EIGHT.

SEVEN.

SIX.

FIVE.

FOUR. -Frank and Nancy joined in.-

THREE.

TWO.

ONE.

Frank knew it was a chance, but he leaned into Nancy. To his surprise and liking, Nancy leaned right back into him. Her hands went up his neck as his hands traveled down to her lower back.

Frank pushed her into the counter, getting her back wet from the water that found itself dripping from the counter - which neither of them had noticed - when Nancy was splashed by it and Frank started chuckling.

When her back was pushed into the counter, she accidentally flipped on the garbage disposal.

Swiftly, Frank turned it off. Again, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have." Frank said, quickly.

"No, you should have. I'm just sorry about the garbage disposal." Nancy said, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Frank chuckled. "We always bump into it with our butts and legs - it happens all the time."

"Do you wanna kiss again?"

"I should probably do the dishes." Nancy said, avoiding the question, and grabbing the sponge and a plate.

Frank kissed the corner of Nancy's lips.

"I have Ned and you have Callie. No more." Nancy demanded, strictly.

"You're right. I have no idea what got into me."

"You like Nancy." Joe laughed, heartily, from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Frank asked as Nancy started scrubbing the dishes even faster.

"Just long enough for it to be a little past 12:00." Joe responded, laughing even more.

"Clean the dishes while Nancy and I join the rest of the family."

"How about I join the family while you and Nancy do the dishes?" Joe half-suggested, half-asked as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Teddy100:_ Thank you. I love it when Nancy and Frank are awkward around each other and when Joe interrupts their little moments. :P**

**_TrixieNancy124:_ Thank you! I love awkward Frank and Nancy and I love it when Joe barges in so I thought that I should try it myself!**


End file.
